


Sex on the Beach

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [11]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You really think I go anywhere unprepared?” Richie asked, kissing Eddie's neck. “Can I fuck you?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Creative Challenges](https://creativechallenges.dreamwidth.org) Sexy and Kinky table prompt: beach sex.

Eddie had been half asleep when he heard the zipper of the tent and someone stumble inside. He didn’t bother opening his eyes to see who it was and soon a very warm body was pressed against his own and an arm snaked around his waist as a kiss was pressed to his shoulder. He smiled, but otherwise didn’t acknowledge the other person.

“Eddie?” Richie whispered in his ear, his hand splaying across Eddie’s bare stomach. Even though the sun had gone down, it was far too hot to wear much more than his swim trunks which he had been too tired to take off before lying down on top of his sleeping bag. Richie nuzzled against his neck. “You awake, Eds?”

The hand on his stomach moved lower and Eddie let out a breath, reaching back to curl his fingers in Richie’s hair as Richie pressed his lips to his neck. “Mm, I am now.” The hand moved even lower, pushing into his shorts. He let out a gasp as fingers brushed against his cock. “Fuck, Rich. We shouldn’t be doing this here.”

“Because our friends are so close?”

Eddie shook his head. “No. Your hands are probably filthy and we’ll get sand in very uncomfortable places. There’s sand all over this fucking tent. I can feel it on my sleeping bag.”

“I cleaned my hands before I came in here, promise,” Richie muttered, stroking Eddie. “I knew you wouldn’t let me touch you if I didn’t and I am so fucking horny, Eds. I’ve been thinking about this ever since you pulled your shirt off.” Richie’s hips pressed against his butt and Eddie groaned softly as he felt his hardness grind against him. “Please let me fuck you, please.”

“Did you even bring anything?”

“You really think I go anywhere unprepared?” Richie asked, kissing Eddie's neck. “Can I fuck you?”

Eddie smiled, turning enough to be able to see Richie’s face. It was dark in the tent, but he could just barely make out his features. “Yes.”

Richie’s lips were immediately on his, kissing him deeply. It was an awkward angle, but Richie wasn’t kissing Eddie for long. Soon a flashlight was turned on and Richie was yanking his bag over, pulling things out and digging around until he found lube and condoms. 

He moved back behind Eddie, placing the flashlight near them so he’d be able to see better, but not so it shined in their faces. Eddie pushed his swim trunks down and rolled onto his back, watching as Richie pulled off his own. His eyes fell on Richie’s cock, hard and leaking against his stomach. He sat up and moved closer to Richie, pressing a kiss to his lips as his fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked him.

Richie trembled before gently pushing Eddie back and grabbing a pillow. “Put this under your knees. I don’t want you to hurt them.”

Eddie smiled fondly and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Richie’s cheek before he was turning around and moving to his hands and knees, placing the pillow under him. Richie leaned over him, hands on his sides as he trailed kisses down Eddie’s spine.

“I wouldn’t suggest eating me out,” Eddie mumbled, though he quivered at the thought of Richie’s tongue inside him. “I’m disgusting.”

“You’re beautiful,” Richie mumbled, but stopped his kisses and reached for the lube. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers and used his other hand to spread Eddie’s cheeks. He pressed a finger against his hole and Eddie let out a soft groan. “Especially here.” He massaged the area for a moment, his finger just barely pressing inside.

Eddie pushed back against him. “Thought you were desperate for a fuck?”

“Just admiring the view,” Richie said and pushed his finger inside, making Eddie moan.

“I don’t know how you’re able to see anything in here, even with that tiny ass flashlight.”

“I mean, I could hold it in my mouth, that would light everything up.”

“That’s fucking disgusting, don’t do that.”

Richie just chuckled and added a second finger, pumping them in and out of Eddie. “You really are beautiful, Eds. You know that right? Even when you’re sick I think you’re fucking beautiful.”

Eddie glanced over his shoulder at Richie, feeling his heart flutter. “Yeah?”

Richie nodded, leaning down so he could give him a kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Rich,” Eddie said, wiggling away from Richie and turning around. He climbed into Richie’s lap, returning the kiss. He reached back for a condom and ripped it open.

“You sure? I only got up to two fingers,” Richie said.

“It’ll be fine.”

“If it’s not-”

“I’ll tell you,” Eddie said, kissing Richie as he rolled the condom on him before sliding down on Richie’s cock, the two of them moaning. He gave Richie another kiss and began to move, not caring if any of their friends heard them as they fucked.


End file.
